Captivation
by Addictions
Summary: Captivation, it is what keeps you under the spell of another, it keeps you attracted to them for their beauty, charm, or excellence. But sometimes an attraction can have dire consequences.


DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, Shounen Jump Weekly, and Shueisha. Licensed by FUNimation ® Productions, Ltd. I am in no way part of these companies, nor did I in any way create the anime.

* * *

Captivation By Addictions 

* * *

The crisp autumn day had seemed perfect this morning, but then dark ominous clouds had rolled in from the west and the chilling rain fell over the city and nearby suburbs. From a window on the far side of Genkai's temple, a young looking girl sat with her elbows propped up against the windowpane. She let out a sigh, which fogged up a section of the glass window in front of her; on account of how such a beautiful day had turned into such a depressing one. With no one being in the temple at the moment, she sat at the window, watching as the day passed by, like she had been doing for the past couple of hours.

But nothing seemed to be changing. Hours dragged on for what seemed like decades for the Koorime, which was very unusual for her. Usually they seemed to pass by too quickly, but she had all the time in the three worlds at the moment being, for she could not see any reason to try to figure out what to do. "If it stops raining soon," she said, talking to herself, knowing that no one else was around, so she would not be though of as going mad or something of that nature, "I will go outside, but by the looks of the clouds it will most likely be raining into the morning." She said and heaved another sigh.

That is the moment in which she though that she had seen something outside of the window. A flash of black for a split-second passed her vision. She quickly sat up and scanned the outside-area with her eyes, but didn't see anything. 'Maybe it was just a bird?' she thought to herself, but then realized that that thought was absurd seeing as no flying creature would leave the safety of their dry hiding places to fly around in the rain, plus the object that has passed her vision had been too big to be any type of animal that lived around here. So she opened the window and took a closer look.

That's when the thought had popped into her head. "Hiei-san?" She called out into the pouring rain.' If it was him though,' she thought as she closed the window and walked out of the room towards the back entrance to the temple, which was just down the hall, 'What would he be doing here? He usually doesn't come over when it is raining like this, for he is a fire demon and gets tired in this type of weather. The only reason that he would be here was if…'

She stopped herself in mid thought, pausing in her walking, to shocked at what she was about the think, "What if Hiei-san is injured?" she said that part out loud and quickly started to run to the back entrance 'What if he needs my help and I was just sitting there calling for him?' she scolded herself mentally and as quickly as she could, she opened the door and ran out into the freezing rain.

"Hiei-san!" She called out, barely able to hear herself over the rain that seemed to start to pour down even harder. Within moments she was already soaked and shivering slightly from the coldness. What was wrong with the air around the temple? Or maybe it was the rain? She usually never got cold, especially in the rain. She pushed the though out of her mind, for if she was cold, that must mean Hiei was freezing and needed help.

"Hiei-san! Where are you?" She called once again into the seemingly deserted clearing around the temple. If she didn't get to him fast then he could get even worse from the rain. She was about to go look on the other side on the building, when she froze. A shiver ran up her spine as the feeling of someone gliding their fingers up her neck ran through her body. She stood there, stiff as a board, but soon the sensation left and she jerked her hear around to see no one there. She looked around quickly before hearing a faint noise that sounded much like someone cackling, before the world turned black, and her search was over.

-

Yukina slowly opened her crimson colour eyes, squinting slightly at the bright light that harassed them upon opening them. She sat up after a moment and looked around, soon noticing that she was in her own room. Then she remembered her search and quickly got out of bed and started to run over to the window before she fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain. She noticed that a gauze pad was placed under her hair line, near her neck. Had she been injured, and when did she if she did? How did she get inside? Where was Hiei-san now? These and many other thoughts raced through her head, causing her more pain.

She slowly looked up to the door of her bedroom as she heard it groan in protest of opening. She could not make out who was standing in her doorway from the tears that clouded her vision, but she could make out a magenta and red blur as it quickly ran towards her. She then squinted her eyes once more, allowing tears to run freely down her cheeks, and then turn into gems as they hit the floor.

"Yukina-chan! What are you doing out of bed?" The voice of which belonged to the person who had entered the room flowed through her mind. She looked up and tried to focus her vision, and smiled slightly, despite the tears. She recognized the voice as Kurama's. He must have been the person who brought her inside. "Kurama-san?" She asked, hoping that her suspicion was correct, and that it was Kurama.

"Yes, it's me Yukina. Lets get you back into bed, you should rest right now." The kitsune said to her, trying to sooth away her tears and he helped her to her feet and then over to the bed where he placed her down and put a blanket over her. He took a facecloth that was in a bowl of cold water on a nightstand, squeezed the excess water out, and then placed it on her head. He sat down on her bed with her.

"Kurama-san? How long have you been here?" She asked him, closing her eyes in felicity as the unbearable pain of her head slowly started to cease, and soon became more bearable. Maybe lying down was a good idea. The pain would soon be gone, and then she would be able to heal whatever injury she got without breaking down into tears whenever she stood up.

"Not right now, Yukina-chan, you need your rest. We will talk when your state improves." He said to her. "For now just sleep." He said. As soon as she heard those words her body seemed to be oblivious to everything else, only hoping to slip into that peaceful state of unconsciousness which she yearned for. And soon she did just that, passing from her conscious state into the relaxation of a well needed rest from the pain.

_Vorwärts… _

* * *

Ending Note: That is the first instalment of 'Captivation', I hope you all enjoyed it. It was just a prologue setting up some things for what will happen later on in the fanfic. Oh, and for whomever wants to know, this a (I think) a truly original couple, for I have never seen any like it before and decided to try to write one. I am not sure how it will come out but I hope that you all enjoy it. Please remember to review; for I might place the next chapter out sooner than I planned to if I get enough reviews.


End file.
